


First Glance

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bail can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Glance

DATE: June 14, 2001

  
Bail Organa sighed in frustration as he rolled over in bed. Grabbing his pillow, he pounded it into shape, venting some of his frustration at not being able to sleep. With the pillow finally beaten into submission, he stared at the ceiling as sleep continued to elude him. His mind insisted on replaying every little thing that had occurred during the day, giving him no rest as conversations and arguments chased each other through his mind.  
  
Frustrated, he kicked the covers off, leaving him bare to the cool night air. He felt his nipples tighten in the cold. They further hardened as he ran one hand across his chest. Warm skin, lightly furred slid under the soft touch of his long fingers as his hands glided across the familiar planes of his chest towards his nipples. They hardened even more under the gentle toying of his fingers, a dull spark of pleasure spiking. Rolling the hard flesh between his fingers, Bail felt the pleasure grow. One hand moved lower down his body, fingernails lightly scraping over his skin, as his mind turned inwards, seeking an escape from the chaos of his thoughts.  
  
A fantasy, one of his favourites. Something hot and sweaty. Something guaranteed to divert his mind. A chance meeting with a stranger in some dark corner of the Senate, driving hard into that hot body as Senators and their aides passed by just meters from them.  
  
No, too dull, too familiar and passionless. Tossing the fantasy aside, he reached for another, then another, finding all of them lacking. Nothing, none of them were able to distract his mind. Under his touch, his body was coming alive but it was an empty pleasure, pale and subdued as his mind refused to join in.  
  
Snarling, he tossed the pillow across the room, before returning to glare at the ceiling. He hated this. Hated how his brain refused to stop going around and around in circles. Hated the slow, meandering of the Senate body as it took its sweet time coming to decisions. Decisions that were almost always too late or so weak as to have no power at all. Hated the growing corruption taking over the Senate, hated the backstabbing, the ceaseless bickering that was the constant session of the Senate.  
  
Hated the haughty, arrogant looks of the people around them, as though they were better than the people who had elected them. The aloft arrogance of those who thought they were above everyone else, as if their abilities set them apart from the mere mortals inhabiting the world around them. The way he had held himself, cool, emotionless eyes surveying everyone around him. The way the crowd parted for him as he strode down the Senate hallways, robe flapping behind him, as his young companion trailed after him, a perfect two paces behind him.  
  
Jedi. Aloof, arrogant, with cool, grey eyes and impassive face. Typical Jedi expression. Bail hadn't yet seen a Jedi without that look on his face. Unconsciously, his breathing deepened, hands returning to his body, sliding across his chest to pull and tease his nipples. He could see the Jedi now, standing in front of the entrance to the Senate, talking to the young man beside him. Thick red-gold hair and beard gleamed in the soft light of the sun cascading through the Senate windows. So thick, he itched to sink his hands into it, to feel the silky strands slide through his fingers as he held him still, thrusting into his mouth.  
  
His penis twitched and Bail sighed, spreading his legs as his fingers mapped stomach and chest. The cool night air washed over his balls, making him shiver. Closing his eyes, Bail let his fingers trail down his body, arousal returning, brighter than before. Would the Jedi still be aloof, his eyes still cool as his tongue flicked against the head of Bail's erection? Or would those eyes burn with hidden passion? Passion kept bound and buried deep under layers of Jedi training and tradition as the layers of clothing hid his body from the rest of the world.  
  
Wiry hair slid through his fingers as he lightly stroked his hardening shaft. . Bottom to top, long slow strokes, only pausing to slick his fingers in the fluid leaking from the tip. His other hand caressed the soft skin of his inner thighs, the junction of thigh and groin before sliding down to cup his balls. Pleasure surged, warm and vibrant, as he tightened his fingers around his erection. One long stroke made him gasp. Digging his heels into the bed, he arched into his hand, as it stroked faster and harder, slicked with sweat and semen.  
  
On his knees, fully clothed, the Jedi sucked hard, letting Bail slide in and out of the warm cavern of his mouth. Strong hands cupped his buttocks, encouraging Bail to pump deeper. The bristles of his beard lightly abraded Bail's shaft, making him moan. Fingers tangled in the thick hair, Bail watched as the Jedi reached between his legs to palm his sac. A harsh cry tore loose as the other man rolled them in his long fingers, his tongue swirling around the head of Bail's shaft before plunging his mouth down it.  
  
Warm, wet heat surrounded him, sucking strongly as Bail thrust hard into the Jedi's mouth, lost in pleasure. Looking down, he found himself falling into the other man's eyes. The Jedi was watching him, eyes blazing in barely banked passion, chasing away all hints of aloofness and coolness. Trapped by that look, Bail stiffened as he came, spurting deep into the other man's mouth.  
  
Panting hard, Bail slumped down on the bed, dazed and sated. Cooling fluid coated his stomach and hand. Tiny aftershocks of pleasure echoed through him as he opened his eyes to stare sightlessly at the ceiling, his mind mercifully blank. After a long moment, sleep finally crept over him, making him fumble for the blankets kicked off the bed.  
  
Drifting off, he couldn't help smiling, images of the Jedi on his knees before him still running through his mind. That was one fantasy he was going to have to remember. Pity he would never get to see the Jedi in such a position. The man was handsome, but probably as emotionless as he looked. The thought of seeking him out to discover if that was true followed him down into sleep.  



End file.
